


You & I

by reidsgenius



Series: preggo spence [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsgenius/pseuds/reidsgenius
Summary: Alternative aftermath of episode 8 "Empty Planet" of season 2.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: preggo spence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979521
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched criminal minds, next part will tell you what you need to know about episode 8 of season 2. SPOILER ALERT.
> 
> There is a woman sitting in a car and under her seat there is a bomb, Derek refuses to leave her side while they're trying go get the bomb out. He holds the woman's hand and by doing that, risks his life.

Spencer knew Derek was going to want to talk when they’d get back to the bureau but he still wasn't quite ready.

“We need to talk, kid”, Derek said when it was just the two of them in the break room.

“I know”, Spencer whispered, sitting down with a sigh.

“What’s wrong with you today? You’ve been avoiding talking with me since we left.” Derek said, crossing his arms in front of him, telling Spencer that the other man was pissed.

“I just didn't want to start an argument in front of the others, that’s all”, Spencer said, looking down with a sad frown.

“And why are we going to argue, pretty boy?” Derek asked with a matching frown.

Spencer snorted quietly. “It’s so frustrating that you don't even know why I'm mad.”

“How am I supposed to know why you're mad? I can't read minds, Spencer.” Derek snapped, massaging his temples.

“Yes, how could you ever figure out that I might be mad because you risked being blown up today”, Spencer stated, wincing at his own tone.

“Oh for fucks sake, Reid!” Derek snapped, making the younger man flinch involuntarily. 

“You weren't willing to leave that woman, a total stranger even if that meant you would die! You were ready to leave me, leave all of us!” Spencer snapped, his voice cracking in the end.

“God, don't be so selfish!” Derek shouted, pacing around the room, massaging his temples even harder than before.

Just as Spencer was about to reply, the break room door opened and JJ came in. Spencer sighed in relief that the woman had remembered her promise to take him home.

“You know what, I can't do this now. I love you Derek and I'm glad you didn't get blown up. Please go sleep in the guest room when you come home.” Spencer said, walking out of the room before the other man could say anything.

Spencer and JJ walked in silence to the elevator where Emily was already waiting for them. She wrapped her hands around Spencer, offering silent comfort to the obviously distraught man.

“What happened Spence?” JJ finally asked when they got to her car.

“He didn't even realize I was mad, just said he couldn't read minds. And also I am apparently selfish for not wanting him to leave me”, Spencer whispered, tears were threatening to fall on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Spencer, he shouldn't have said that”, Emily said, squeezing his hand gently.

“That’s not all, is it Spence? What’s wrong?” JJ asked with concern.

“I'm pregnant”, He blurted out, finally letting the tears fall.

“Oh, Spence”, JJ whispered, turning the car around and stopping at a parking lot.

JJ got out of the car and climbed to the back seat, hugging her best friend with all she had. Emily was still holding Spencer’s right hand and squeezed comfortingly.

“I found out this morning but I didn't have time to tell him. What if he had died? I can’t raise a child alone! My father left when I was young and my mom is a paranoid schizophrenic, I don't know how to be a good parent, or parent at all”, Spencer cried, his breathing was becoming erratic and tears were falling down his cheeks fast.

“Spence. Calm down, breathe with me. In and out, in and out…” JJ said, her voice was calming and after a while Spencer could finally get himself to calm down.

“You're going to be a great parent, Spencer. And Morgan isn't going to die.” Emily said, her voice was firm and Spencer found himself believing her.

“Exactly. But you need to tell him, Spence, you know that right?” JJ added, gently hugging her best friend.

“I know and I will tell him tomorrow”, Spencer said, wiping the tears from his cheeks, feeling a lot better than before.

“I’m going to text Morgan that you're coming home with us, we’ll drop you home tomorrow before work and you two can talk”, Emily said with a tone that told Spencer not to argue.

“What are you sending him babe?” JJ asked Emily when she started typing frantically.

“Don't bother sleeping in the guest room, Spencer’s staying over at ours tonight. We’ll drop him home before work, you better be there.” Emily read, before obviously pressing send.

Before Spencer could comment on the message Emily had sent to his boyfriend, JJ pulled over in front of the house she shared with Emily. He closed his mouth and decided to just go to bed and worry about things tomorrow.

“All your stuff is in the guest room, Spence, you can go to sleep if you want to”, JJ said, giving the man all he needed to bolt out.

“Thank you. Goodnight”, he whispered before disappearing upstairs. 

Spencer went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face with cold water. Standing in front of the mirror he pressed his hands on his somewhat swollen stomach and sighed. He didn't think he would be a very good parent with the eile models he had in his life but the thought of terminating the pregnancy hadn't once crossed his mind, not even when he thought Derek would die.

Sighing quietly Spencer switched the lights off and went to the guest bedroom. He changed into an oversized sweater he used as a night shirt while staying over at JJ and Emily’s, which was quite often. He climbed on the bed and wrapped himself in the covers, quietly crying himself to sleep.

Spencer had woken up at five, unable to fall back to sleep so after cleaning the guest room, taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he had decided to make breakfast for the two best women in his life. He wanted to thank JJ and Emily for being so kind and understanding the day before when he had totally embarrassed himself in front of them.

“Good morning”, JJ said, making Spencer jump slightly.

“Good morning”, he said back. “Everything else is ready, just the eggs are-”

Spencer was cut off when he suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him because of the smell of the eggs. He sprinted to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach.

“Are you okay, Spencer?” He heard Emily ask as he was flushing the toilet.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Morning sickness apparently”, He said, washing his mouth and hands.

He followed Emily to the kitchen where JJ had cooked the eggs ready and was sitting at the table. Emily sat next to her girlfriend and Spencer sat opposite of them.

“Morning sickness?” JJ asked, concerned.

“Apparently yes. It was the smell of the eggs.” Spencer answered, grimacing a little at the slight smell that was still in the air.

“Can you eat?” Emily asked, offering him a piece of toast.

“I don't think so”, he answered, shaking his head.

“How about some orange juice at least?” JJ offered, already pouring some juice into a glass.

“Sure”, Spencer murmured, taking a sip.

They sat in silence while the women ate their breakfast and Spencer drank his juice. He was nervous about telling Derek about his pregnancy.

“We should go so we have time to drop you off”, JJ said, getting Spencer’s attention.

“Yeah, let's go”, he said, putting his glass in the dishwasher before grabbing his bag and walking to the car.

“You gonna be okay, Spencer?” Emily asked as they got close to his and Derek’s apartment.

“Yeah, just a bit nervous about telling him”, He whispered, rubbing his stomach.

“It’s going to be fine, Spence. Morgan loves you and he’s going to be happy”, JJ comforted him.

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive before JJ pulled in front of their apartment. He got out of the car and went to hug both women.

“Thank you both, I love you, you know”, Spencer whispered, testing up again.

“We love you too, Spence”, JJ said, hugging her best friend once more before driving off.

Spencer walked up the stairs to the door, taking a few calming breaths he unlocked the door and walked inside.

“Derek? I’m home”, he called out, taking his jacket and shoes off while waiting for his boyfriend to answer.

“Hey pretty boy”, Derek said softly, making the other man immediately tear up.

Spencer ran into Derek’s arms, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and let the tears fall.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Derek asked, carrying the crying man to the sofa.

“I'm sorry about yesterday, I just don't want you to die! I'm sorry I was being selfish”, Spencer cried, pressing his face in Derek’s neck.

“It’s okay baby, I’m sorry. You were just worried and I shouldn't have called you selfish”, Derek said, hugging his boyfriend tightly, petting his soft curls.

“I have to tell you something, Derek”, Spencer whispered with flushed cheeks.

“What is it, baby boy?” Derek asked, slightly pulling away so that he could look into Spencer’s eyes.

“I’m pregnant”, Spencer blurted out, letting out a choked sob before getting up and sprinting to the bathroom.

He locked the door and sat on the toilet, sobbing quietly in his hands. He hoped he hadn't just ruined everything between him and Derek.

“Baby? I’m sorry, I didn't know what to say”, Spencer heard Derek’s voice from the other side of the door. “I love you, Spencer.”

Spencer unlocked the door, letting his worried boyfriend in before bursting into tears again. It was probably the pregnancy hormones making him cry uncontrollably.

“Hey pretty boy, don't cry”, Derek whispered, hugging the smaller man against his chest and kissing his forehead.

“You aren't mad?” Spencer asked when he finally calmed down enough to speak.

“No baby, of course not. I just didn't know how to react. I love you and our baby”, Derek said, kissing Spencer's lips gently and pressing his hands on Spencer’s swollen stomach.

“I love you too, Derek”, Spencer whispered, kissing him back with all he had, Spencer's legs wrapped around Derek’s torso and he put his hands around Derek’s neck, hoping that the other man would feel all the love and passion he was trying to give.

“Should we go to bed?” Derek asked, panting as he stood up, Spencer still wrapped around his torso.

“Yes, definitely”, Spencer answered, kissing his boyfriend again until they found their way to the bedroom.

Spencer wanted to show Derek how much he loved him, in every possible way and he knew Derek would understand.


	2. Telling Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am and I'm supposed to be very much asleep but I had inspiration and I just had to write this so that I could actually not disappoint y'all for once and get this done!

“Derek, stop pacing around. You're making me nervous”, Spencer said for the fifth time in the last hour.

“Good. I don't want to be the only one who’s nervous”, Derek said, pacing around in their living room.

“Calm down, Der, they're our colleagues and friends who are coming over for dinner”, Spencer said, taking his boyfriend’s hand into his own.

“And who we’re telling about our baby”, Derek added, squeezing the other man’s hand gently.

“Yes, how could I have forgotten”, Spencer sassed. “It’s going to be fine, honey.”

“I love you, pretty boy”, Derek murmured, pressing his hands against his boyfriend’s already showing stomach while giving him a warm kiss.

Because Spencer was so thin, his stomach wasn't as big as it normally would be at 20 weeks but the doctor had assumed the soon-to-be fathers that everything was fine with the baby. Spencer was clearly showing already but he had covered his pregnancy belly with oversized sweaters. 

The couple wanted to tell the team, or well the ones who didn't already know, so Hotch, Rossi and Garcia, about the pregnancy now because Spencer was going to stop working in the field now.

“Mmh, they’ll be here soon Derek, we can't do this now”, Spencer murmured when Derek’s hand wandered a little too low.

“Ugh, fine baby but you're making it up for me later”, Derek said holding his hands up in surrender and winking.

“Sure honey”, Spencer said before darting off to the bathroom.

Derek was just taking the wine out as he heard the doorbell ring. Suddenly all the nervousness from before was back.

“I’ll get it!” He yelled out.

“I’ll be there in a sec!” Spencer yelled back and Derek could hear him flushing the toilet for the second time. Morning sickness was a misleading name.

“Hello girls”, Derek greeted as he opened the door to see JJ and Emily with Chinese food.

“Hi Derek, where’s Spence?” JJ asked, giving Derek a one-armed hug.

“Here I am! Sorry, the baby obviously likes to make me vomit”, Spencer said, giving both women hugs.

“It’s okay, are you feeling better?” Emily asked just as the doorbell rang again.

“I’m fine”, Spencer said, smiling as Derek opened the door to reveal the rest of their friends. Garcia with wine, Rossi with Italian food and Hotch with Mexican food.

Spencer loved it when they all gathered at someone's place to eat and everyone brought something with them. Especially since he was way too tired to cook.

“Hi everyone”, Spencer greeted, hoping that Garcia wouldn't want to hug him because that would totally reveal his pregnancy before they could tell everyone about it.

“Let’s go sit and reveal all the amazing smelling food”, Derek said and they all gathered in the dining room.

When they had all pretty much eaten, Derek cast a questioning look at his boyfriend and after Spencer nodded, he cleared his throat a bit, making everyone quiet.

“So pretty boy and I actually wanted to tell you guys something”, he started, offering Spencer a chance to tell everyone himself.

“Uh, I’m pregnant”, he blurted out, flushing with embarrassment after realizing that he had once again, blurted the information out.

“What?” Garcia squealed so loud Spencer actually thought he’d go deaf for a while.

“Congratulations”, Hotch said, sounding very professional as always.

“So when’s the due date?” Rossi asked with excitement. It was weird seeing the older man express emotion like excitement.

“Uh, well I’m about five months along now, the due date is 24th of May.” Spencer told them, knowing what was to come.

“Five months! And you're telling us now?” Garcia asked, sounding a bit hurt.

“Oh um, well JJ and Emily already knew because well, I found out the morning before the case where Derek risked being blown up for professor Brazier and we fought after it and JJ and Emily took me to theirs and yeah, I, we, just didn't want to jinx it so we decided to tell the rest of you when it was time for me to quit field work”, Spencer rambled, hoping that Garcia would understand and that she wouldn't be too angry at Derek for not telling her.

“It’s fine wonder boy, I understand”, Garcia said with a smile which made Spencer relax.

The rest of the night went with ease, the girls and Spencer talked a lot about baby stuff, giving birth, buying everything, having a baby shower and Derek mostly talked about work stuff with the two older men while sipping wine.

Garcia was adamant to have a babyshower for Spencer and after a few times, the genius realized it was pointless to try and tell her no, so he agreed. He made sure that it would be a small one though, only them, Derek’s mama and sisters and two women from his birthing class. Not that he really even knew anyone else who would come but better be safe because with Penelope Garcia, you can never know.

“I think we’ll take our leave, you seem exhausted Spence”, JJ said as Spencer yawned for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

“It is pretty late, I should leave too”, Garcia said and Rossi stood up with Hotch, ready to leave too.

After saying their goodbyes, Spencer pressed Derek against the wall, kissing the other man passionately, with pretty much all he had.

“What’s up pretty boy, I thought you were tired”, Derek said in between kisses.

“I faked honey, I did promise to make up for the earlier didn't I?” Spencer said with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, what a naughty boy you are”, Derek whispered before grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and dragging him to their bedroom.

“Do your thing, pretty boy”, He whispered as he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

“Oh I will, believe me”, Spencer said with a grin, letting his hands roam free on Derek’s heavenly body that fortunately for Spencer, was all his.

And let’s just say, they didn't sleep much that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i also will probably write a separate oneshot about the babyshower if you guys want!

**Author's Note:**

> oop- i also decided to so part two where they tell everyone at work about the baby so stay tuned for that! thanks for reading <3


End file.
